battleoflafandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Rincon
Joseph (Joe) '''Rincon '''was one of the five civilians rescued by Michael Nantz and his men during the Battle of Los Angeles. He had a son named Hector. He was very brave and, while trying to defend one of the Marines during the battle, was fatally wounded by one of the extraterrestrial invaders, ultimately causing a tragic death. He was portrayed by Michael Pena. Biography and Beginning of the Battle Not much is known about Joe's early life, but he was obviously married and had at least one child, a son named Hector. It is unknown is Joe's spouse died or was just not present at the time of the Battle of Los Angeles. At the beginning of the battle, Joe and Hector hid in an LAPD Police Station with a woman named Michele and her two nieces. A platoon of Marines, meanwhile, had been assigned the mission of rescuing Joe and the others. The platoon was led by Staff Sergeant Michael Nantz and 2nd Lieutenant William Martinez. They had to rescue the civilians in a three-hour time span. If not, they would all die when the United States Air Force would show up to bomb the city in an effort to destroy extraterrestrial life. The platoon made it in time to the police station. When a helicopter showed up to take all of the wounded soldiers, Nantz tried to get the civilians into the helicopter, but it had already begun to leave. As it left, an alien air unit came out of nowhere and destroyed it. Escape from the Police Station and Death ﻿In a desperate effort to escape, the platoon took control of a bus and drove away with the civilians in it. Prior to this. Nantz and Michele dissected a wounded alien and learned that the aliens were learning their military tactics through their radio communications, and that they had a weak spot in the torso. When the bus was attacked on a freeway, the Marines began rappelling the civilians off the side of the freeway. In an effort to help one of the Marines, Aduwuku, Joe fired on the extraterrestrials and was wounded by one of them, who had become infuriated by his effort to kill them. The Marines (who suffered casualties such as Martinez) took the civilians to a nearby cnovenience store. Joe was near death. Michele was tending to his wounds (she was experienced in this because she worked as a veterinarian). Joe had become mad at himself for hiding like a coward in the police station instead of evacuating it. Nantz told him no matter what he did, he had always lost men. Joe asked Nantz to promise to save his son. No response came from Nantz. The Marines and civilians waited for the air strike, but it never happened. (They soon learned why when they traveled to the base to find it destroyed by the extraterrestrials) Joe died soon after from his wounds, breaking his son's heart. Nantz told Hector, however, that he was the bravest Marine he had ever met. ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Males